Alpha Team 7even
by Stevenhurt
Summary: This is just a little snippet of California native author "Steven Hurt's" Alpha team seven. Alpha team seven is a Science fiction action adventure thriller. Which puts two brothers against each other, creates a hero out of blood and chaos. And shows a mysterious hidden force that both controls elements of the universe and our main character's government. Will our hero succeed?


Alpha Team 7even

By Steven Hurt

Chapter 1-1"The Destruction of life"

They say some things in life are worth dying for. Some things in life are worth killing for. Well I lost both of those in a flashing instant right in front of my blood soaked eyes. Not even 5 lifetimes can take away the pain. Alex Sipino is my name and this is my story. The year is 4059 the galaxy is in extreme turmoil. Not knowing or even dreaming of peace for a thousand years. Since space colonization and light speed transportation, has been made available to all. Of course 200 years after the government mined planets, moons, and asteroids for their rich resources. Not soon after humanity left earth. Space pirates, merchants, and gangs have erupted into chaotic unmagnified violence for control. The Governments of the galaxies of peace ironically called. Have issued an order of secret elite special operators to cease these criminal activities. Training is rigorous and takes place on a icy harsh snow planet called Numaria, and only those called by bloodline may enter this special elite force called the "Numrai".

Chapter 1-2 "The facility"

The facility was a nickname given to the gigantic training base used for modified-warfare. It was hidden away on a icy barren summit. Thick dark turquoise clouds covered its foundation. But at its peak it was clear and understanding. The sheer magnitude of the facility on top was simply amazing. Breathtaking every time to us new recruits. As I looked out of the window of our SR-78 Numerian Space shuttle. My mind flooded with good memories and childhood mischief. Then we came to the landing zone. The ground crews looked like ants, fighting to clear the shuttles as another lands. Me and my brother Jack Sipino, glanced at eachother and the excitement, passion, and energy on our faces. Totally ignored the fact that we are natural-born killers and this is just a complicated way to hone our skills. And if the government deemed it necessary we could become the hunted and be caged up like ravenous animals it happened before to a legendary squad. Now as the shuttle came to a ear numbing land. The shockwave sent chills up my back and I felt frozen in time. I realized this is not a game. No restarts, no saves, or loads. Just me a top secret training facility hell-bent on turning a select few to mindless instruments of destruction. Or as jack likes to call it plainly "killing machines" My father John Sipino being the most successful and well decorated general supported all government activities as long as they were supporting his pockets. Me and my father always fought I didn't want to become a soldier but to just be educated and life a peaceful life, a wife and kids and a nice place to live. My father hated that and wanted me to be like him when he was my age. And could care less how they treated us as long as we were turned into men and supported the well order of the government powers in place.

Chapter 1-3 "Raw Reality"

When the shuttle doors opened. It was a raw reality check. Despite the frozen scenery. The mesmerizing Hughes of blue seemed to intoxicate and uplift me. But those beautiful tranquil vivid images, soon burned away. When a sharp pain stormed my left shoulder blade, followed by a swift kick to the rump. I fell to the snow in immense pain. I was met with a deafening voice "Get up you filthy worm!" Your bloodline deserves better. How can you honor it on the floor? It was no other than our training advisor lieutenant Romm a short but strong robust man. Now he knew who my father was, but my father was a hard strict man and believe young men needed their ass kicked to become strong. My brother Jack didn't even try to aid me. For he knows the strength of military discipline. The brutality the attention to detail the brainwashing all of it was necessary for active duty. For the next 3 years, my life would evolve around waking up at 4:45am (Earthtime) until our instructor released us. We had hand to hand combat training with our squad and others even veteran squads who grew jealous of my squad because of our exceptional skill. We did weapons training and diagnostics. We also mastered our authority over the carnivorous ice creatures of Numaria. Even killing a "Numerian Ice-Dragon" A giant creature made out of ice and electricity extremely rare to even see let alone kill and study. Thus the fame of Alex Sipinos squad grew. Alpha -7 Seven we were called and I soon advanced in rank and prestige. My brother Jack was second in command by decision of the group not me. But he always felt he was walking in my shadow. After killing the beast my promotion to captain was one of the most rewarding experiences in my life. Now in command of 15 highly trained Alpha soldiers. Everyone a master of all weapons but had their personal choices. From shot gunners, to snipers, to submachine gunners ,and assault rifle specialists, everyone played their part and did it well. The next day Romm handed me a dossier and didn't utter a word. I knew it was something big, but what I imagined? I tore open the paper. And in anticipation not seeing a little ball fall out which transformed into a holo-gram. I heard a voice then turned around. "I know this is short notice Alex Sipino but I need you and your team on this A.S.A.P. The information regarding this case is classified and sensitive to say the least. You are on a need to know basis. Now lets get to business. A famous galactic arms dealer organization known simply as "White Charisma" has abundantly supplied a local bandit gang called "Supreme Darkness" with weapons, lasers, nuclear material, and "Material x" a secret government project from the gov't within the gov't. We cant even tell you the material exists in person hence the hologram that will liquidate itself once its finished. But what we can tell you is that in the wrong hands it could wipe out the galaxy. So we need you and your team Alpha 7 on this one Alex Sipino. Coordinates will be sent to your flight commander O yea your father sends his regards.

Chapter 2 "Times Have Changed"

I was in a paralyzing shock. My whole body went numb from my feet up to the center of my skull. A top secret mission is nothing new but not telling your star quarter back the play to win seems a little odd. I slowly left the room with pain in my heart and thinking why would my father send his regards? He never does for any mission. As I left the debriefing room I ran into fighter pilot Alyssa-Santos my brother jacks fiancé. She had a beauty that was legendary and she was only 23 about 5 3 in height 120 in weight and had blonde hair that looked golden, and blue eyes like the ocean. Now women were strictly forbidden on Numaria. They were deemed "Distractions for the future" but my father was a powerful (Richman) his favorite quote was "Money Talks and Bullshit Walks" She was only allowed in the officers quarters and mainly my fathers office when he was off world which is all the time, he rarely visits. Even after all my success as squad captain and killing a Numerian Ice Dragon. When Alyssa first arrived the senior officers the same ones who forbade women on the planet, thought she was a gift to them from my father. They were sadly mistaken hypocrites, and showed disgust every time she rejected their advances. She said with an angelic voice: Hey Alex how are you? hey alyssa Iam doing good(people always say that even when they are not doing good. I wonder why we act like everything in life is peaches and plumbs and we know dam well its far from sweet, I guess it's a form of subconscious formality) Alyssa: that's wonderful to hear Alex where's your bother? I have been looking for him all morning He didn't meet me for coffee. Now I had a million things running in my head usually when women talk and if its not about sex, food or drugs, or anything not leading to sex men shut down. But there are a few that actually listen and right now I am falling into the asshole category. I cut her off I am sorry Alyssa I just got done with a very stressful debriefing. I haven't seen him either he must be sparring. She laughed with a elegant and classy smile. Well will someone have coffee with me? I couldn't say no and bring a sad countenance to such a creature of beauty. And I thought this is my brothers future wife. So we had lunch specially prepared and brought by my dads servants. Just to avoid all the senior officers, and generals who are mad they are not sleeping with Alyssa. But she wasn't just a pretty face. For the first time me and Alyssa had a heart to heart conversation about life, the military, all the wars going on and her future with my brother. I had a vision that one day I would have a beautiful girl who was intelligent and had excellent conversation skills. Later that night while I was in deep meditation in my room. I heard 5 loud rings from my door. I yelled computer!: Initializing male 25 years of age, Numerian bloodline, your blood is identical name: Jack Sipino. I yelled unlock! The door flew open and lifted up with a murderous roar. Hey so I heard you and Alyssa had a little date today? Its nothing like that Jack, its cool Alex don't trip. I just want to talk about the mission tomorrow, do you know any details Alex? Our guys are a little nervous since only you were in debriefing we never had that, and that usually means things turn to hell real quick. All I know Jack is that we are fighting an arms dealer named: "White Charisma" and their business partner "Supreme Darkness" and we are to retrieve a material. I don't know if we are stealing it or taking it back. They didn't even really want to tell me the item existed. Wow Alex one of those?... It seems like it.

Chapter 2-1 "Crystal Vision"

Alex earlier I was speaking to members of Bravo 8. They had quite a few run ins with members of white charisma and supreme darkness. Jack why speak to them you know they hate us and are jealous of everything we do. I know Alex but valuable battle data from first hand accounts can prove useful…Especially in our situation. Can you really trust them? Of course not Alex but its all we have. We need some type of enemy Intel. Well what did they say? They fight hard and to the death, and take no prisoners unless ordered to do so. They are compromised into squads and units. A squad contains 7 soldiers plus the leader being a battle captain. A unit is 14 soldiers plus the U.C (unit commander) This is pretty much basic for all these gangs and organizations. Except when these guys attack they use numbers and expensive weapons technology. Sending 10 units at you with 5 supporting squads. Ricky Jones commander of Bravo 8 said they totally destroyed his personal drop ship and killed 11 of his men. And that was only 3 squads. Rick was in charge of 30 men that day. And only 5 survived he is still traumatized to this day and rarely speaks about it. So Iam guessing Jack these guys train as hard as us. Gotta go into this one with respect for the enemy. Alex first of all Rick is coward and you know he isn't aggressive enough in battle. I say despite what happened to them we go in their kick ass mission complete, the end. I hope its as easy as that jack…

Chapter 2-2 " Destiny In A Scope"

15 minutes before the mission. My third in command nicknamed "Storm Shadow" simply because he sneaks up on enemies then out of nowhere a storm of bullets is started and is brewed up. A very unique individual… 6 1 with a muscular built. But I noticed he had a weird and unfamiliar look to his face. As if his mind was on some exotic far off world. He said to me. Hey gun boss (a nickname he had given me after a furious battle with space pirates) how do you feel about this one? I looked deeply into his eyes right past the windows to his soul. As if to tell him it may all go to hell in a second. Just then our Base commander appeared. He said Gentlemen the time is now. That's one of our most cherished 4 letter words . For when we hear that we immediately turn into "game mode" or as Jack calls it "Kill mode" Everyone assembled at docking bay 7 due to my special request. And I thought to give them a quick speech on glory and honor. But I know deep down and they know that in combat when enemy fire crackles past your face. None of that really matters. But only the guy next to you is important and you are important to him because your lives are on the line. But none the less I gave the speech like it was my last. "Brothers we have shed blood for each other, bled for each other, lived with each other and as my trigger finger lives we will die for each other. But not today we will accept no defeat. Don't fight for the government and the propaganda of galactic patriotism. Fight for what you truly believe in your heart! And the protection of your bloodline your wifes! Your children your mom or brother whoever you will die for! What does a man who stays protected in his office who lies and manipulates the general public know about real war? Absolutely nothing! But how to profit from it. And with a flare in my eyes I yelled Alpha 7 The time is Now!. Show no mercy to the enemy but grant him this a quick death. The team Repeated Alpha 7 The Time Is Now!

Chapter 2-3 " Explosive Intelligence"

Then calm returned as if a terrible storm had passed. Everyone dispersed close by and started doing final weapon's and equipment checks. Just then my superiors cruised down the corridor hands raising up as they took each step. Flight commander Steve Hollands and Lt Major Frank Vespie. As they were approaching me jack nudged my shoulder and saying in a low but stern voice "Alex what the hell are they doing here?" No idea but lets see. Commander Alex Sipino of Alpha 7? Yes sir saying with a mixture of confidence and slight uncertainty. We have an addition to your current mission. After you receive material x. You are to localize and plant this. His partner Steven Hollands handed me a medium sized silver suitcase he had hidden in his coat compartment. I knew it was a bomb and I had missions like these before, and things always got ugly. Severe losses from planting them while under fire and while command barks orders of non aggression eats me alive to this day. Sometimes I think they want to get rid of us sort of like a population control I don't know though. But I vowed never to repeat it. Lt Major Frank Vespie said with a hearty but suspicious tone. "Alex I know you're the man for this job don't come back with that but put it to good use. Its equipped with a hologram telling you the best location to plant it in the White Charisma base. I wish you and your team the best of luck. And with mutual salutes they both turned around and hurried away. The boarding lights were coming on and my team assembled with a rare passion for war fare. Each aligned by rank just 15 men including myself and Jack. Jack had a horrified look on his face. Alex I fucking hate bomb missions something always goes wrong. Its like some sort of bad omen. Don't worry Jack we go in there and kick ass remember? Yeah Alex but with a bomb a whole new level of kick ass has just opened up. We saluted each other and I told him to board on I could see the ship from the docking glass. A specialized Alpha team 7 TS-76 light space cruiser that can hold 70 men. It was a gift from High command I think from my father as a gesture that he appreciates me being a so called warrior for the government. But the ship itself was a beautiful sight to see for any captain or commander.

Chapter 3-1"The Infiltration"

The White Charisma base was a juggernaut of a space station known to the enemy as "Installation 1 Red-Eye" an incredible station arrayed with 75 hangers and 11 fully capable Ultra beam long ranged cannons, 24 medium sized cannons firing ship destroyer missiles to repel even the mightiest ships. We had to approach unnoticed and command managed to blend our ships signature to their unique codes. Very effective even though their defenses were amazingly impressive. We got in close following 3 enemy drop ships coming in from battle from the looks of it. One had an engine smoking others had plasma scarring on the port sides and starboard sections. I yelled at my fighter pilot Aaron Fox to follow close behind. Will do sir with a smirk on his face. But the drop ships were not flying to the base instead as if out of nowhere a Battleship appeared out of slip space and the colors that followed close behind were magnificent to say the least. Slow down Aaron lets not follow ,that's not our mission lets play it cool ,keep heading towards the base. The drop ships went to the battleships hangar bays and the plasma shields shut, swallowing the ships in its mighty titanium belly. Hold on boys I screamed to my team we will get their soon enough, just a little delay. Jack yelled Alex lets blow that battleship to hell! No Jack not today we have a mission to do and I intend to do it. I don't know what's at stake but we cant take no chances.

Chapter 3-2 "Silent Attraction"

As we got within docking distance I told my fighter pilot Aaron Fox to scan for any structural weakness or an open hanger to land in. Sir starting scan now…we have one hanger open hanger 37. Analyzing the specs now sir. Ok I got it said Aaron Fox with a little kids excitement glaring in his face. It's a hanger specially designed to repair any damaged ships or machinery used by the enemy. It is also a low security risk with only 5 soldiers on guard. Then we land Fox, team ready plasma blades. Yes Sir they screamed all in unison. As we progressed around the station I could truly see its magnificent magnitude shuttles coming and going and ships landing on low level hangers dropping off troops. But not what I fear most in battle. Sir we are nearing the destination. Inputting enemy response codes into our system. Good job Fox now lets sneak on without anyone noticing. Then a loud static sound emitted from the comms system it had the voice of a women but I couldn't clearly make out what she was saying. Since there is 3 transparent almost soundproof doors that separates the pilot from the crew. And we were communicating via our numarian helmet short range communication system, Bad news Alex a new station update requires all ships or shuttles to be inspected by a field officer upon entering. Were not going to be alone. Ok ok I got this no one do anything stupid or wreck less that includes you Jack! Yes commander said jack in a sarcastic tone.

Chapter 3-3 "Trouble At The Gates"

As we entered hanger 37 I could tell it was of most importance to the station. The bottom half of the 3 was fading away on the number 37,and 5 numarian class drop ships were being stripped and refitted to match white charismas characteristics. Alex roared Jack I thought they were only five soldiers ,I see twenty plus foot mobiles down there! Aaron swiftly answered yea only five are armed the other 17 are mechanics. Alex: But even mechanics can sound alarms Fox. They all have to go. Starting with that officer clad in white when he boards. Sir we are landing now and they are noticing something their local battle net is chattering. There talking about us. We hit the landing zone with a loud thump. Everyone good? Alex the officer is coming and hes not alone he has three guards escorting him. (Now the landing zone was a raised circular pillar and ships went there first and then lowered down to ground level to get any work that needed to be done to them. And the stairs leading up to it had a spiral twist to it, with blue lights emulating from the sides of the stair walls) The enemy approaches barked Alex Alpha team Numerian battle helmets on! Each specialized armor projected a energy field followed by a hologramic helmet which turned into this metalloid structure, with holo screens and a full battlefield display. Covering their entire faces and having automated air tanks build into their armor if they are ever vacuumed into space. A safe and efficient secondary precaution that has saved a lot of lives from time to time. Enemy detection screens on! Ok people show time look sharp! I grabbed the Numerian ops shotgun off the wall of our ship and cocked it. The field officer went to the docking terminal and tried to access our ship logs to see where we came from. His face red with frustration started to storm our way with his guards keeping up with his shadow. There was one on his right and left and one immediately behind him. He banged his hand on the door. The door opened and the officer saw a black hole starring down eye level to him. Paralyzed the officer had a surprising sly look as if he was expecting this. And backed up and reached for his pistol.. wrong move I didn't hesitate I squeezed the trigger and crouched down. His whole head shattered like a glass window. And brain matter covered the ship and his guards faces. The guard that was behind him also was destroyed by the blast his head being totally gone and his neck was sizzling and smoke was coming off it. Then I quickly fire two more blast one to by left and to my right eliminating both enemy personnel with plasma holes in their chest cavities. I moved up and got to the control terminal and was met with small arms fire from down below. Jack grabbed Aaron by the shoulders and voiced his opinion loudly.. What the fuck Aaron the mechanics are shooting at us! I thought it was safe Aaron! Their guns must not be registered in the system. Aaron said impatiently. You dumb…ass.. you didn't anticipate this. Alright you two calm down and maintain discipline! I have no time for this shit said Alex in a irritated tone. Now lets implement a plan, Jack you take half the team and suppress enemy fire as we move down the stairs. I pointed to my half of the team which was seven men. Yelling smoke out seven titanium round balls fell at the enemies feet. Grenade screamed one of the mechanics! Fall back it could be gas! Yelled another. But it was all to late. Each one in one huge combination exploded and a thick smoke was released. It was a combination of neurotoxins and government secret materials which when implemented together creates a deadly atmosphere making it impossible to breathe. These were lethal smoke grenades not just for concealment. Alex. and his team accelerated down the spiraling staircase. Alex switched his shotgun and was handed a numerian ops assault rifle. They all followed his lead and barrels were pointed on ahead. This may get close we don't need to take every shot the enemy is disorientated. he ordered 2 soldiers to equipped their swords. Plasma swords on! And a hole on the right top of their armor were the wrist is lit up and manifested into beautiful plasma saber's capable of ripping through steel or almost any metal like butter ,and human flesh as water. Mechanics and technicians personnel were screaming and throwing up everywhere some already died from the deadly smoke screen. Alex seen the enemy red heat signatures on his E.D.S (Enemy Detection Screen) and also his soldiers cutting them down and showing no mercy. He seen a mechanic trying to escape in the far backside with a silver rag in his mouth and dark glasses covering his eyes. Alex rushed over to him shooting enemies on the way. Blood stained his black armor. Ripping the rag from his mouth he threw down his rifle and shoved his energy blade down his throat. Jack commd Alex on their personal communications channel .nice work bro lets clean up. Shadow Storm: Sir all enemy personnel in this sector have been neutralized. Alex: Good regroup everyone meet in the middle next to the giant white ship.

Flames Of War

Alex: Alright everyone good job, Fox can you hear me? Roger that commander, fox stay with the ship I am leaving 8 soldiers with you. Things may get ugly on our way out. Yes sir, so I choose 8 men to stay with the ship and they walked away with sorrow in their manner. Those that remained including my brother jack were all starring at me with a sharp look in their eyes. As to why I cut the squad. I spoke first before giving anyone a chance. : It has to be that way the less men we are the faster and if we need our asses evac in a hurry with fire support we got it. No one said a word they understood it and regained their composure. Since they didn't really know what was going on with the mission. It was quite understandable. I looked over to where the guy with the rag was trying to go. It was a big red blast door with two giant clear lights and to the right of it there was a green door with a green light on top. Jack spoke in a tense tone : Alex do we go in? yea lets move.

As we approached the doors we were all in a spread out formation plasma rifles drawn. Scanning for any signs of life or movement. My insides felt chaotic yet had a calm to it. I approached the green door with caution and I seen it had a retina scanner attached to it. Hold up! I yelled to my squad we got a retina scanner someone give me a body so I can unlock this door, and stay sharp! Two of my top captains dragged a body of what seemed to be a fallen mechanic a veteran at what he did due to his badge overcoat riddled with holes. But none the less I tried it. I grabbed his head and put it through the retina scanner. The machine began to make a strange sound. It started to flash yellow then it flashed red and a female artificial intelligence began to speak: Unauthorized Access Access To Corridor Denied!. all Security protocols for this station are now enforced. Two small squares from the left to the right of the giant red blast door dropped down in a medium speed elevator fashion. And two Rt58 pulse cannons emerged. I thought to myself "sneaky bastards!" To screaming out loud everyone get down find cover! I jolted back running at full speed dodging pulse fire, most of my squad were running for cover at this time fully aware of the danger. But three men were giving me covering fire exposing themselves to fire. But our Numerian armor can take 3 direct plasma mortals before exploding. Incredibly resistant material it is made out of and highly secret. I seen my brother jack and some of our men and quickly took cover. We were next to an old recycling ship named "The Tumar" . The other three who covered me were hiding behind 2 broken ship wings and were retuning fire. I immediately started issuing out orders. You two reinforce those three behind the wings! jack go with them. And you two stay close to me and provide support. Then I heard something sizzle right past my face and I felt the heat and intensity of it as it flew by. A pulse cannon round exploded right behind me killing one of my men Instantaneously. he had no chance. But my battle discipline got the better of me and I ignored it and said lets move. Running from cover to cover, dodging hefty plasma rounds. Then as i dove into cover behind a giant broken engine block I heard a squeaky sound and burnt metal melting and then a loud explosion. My team had destroyed one of the sentry turrets but one still remained. I was now on the wall adjacent to the green door, and was behind wall cover and plasma rounds were incinerating the steel floors just past me as they landed. I had my left shoulder to the wall and I leaned out the right and started to fire my rifle. Seeing all of my squads laser fire as well hitting point on. Within 10 seconds the sentry turret blew up and scraps of metal and machinery went in all directions and had pierced some of the walls. A relief came over me and was short lived. As the two lights on the red blast door began to flicker and an alarm was triggered as the door was slowly opening. It was opening from the bottom up. My team started to move up to my location but with caution. Everyone get ready! Then as soon as the door was opened halfway a wave of about 15 men \ stormed into the room firing as they ran to their positions. Then I realized from the mechanical feet directly behind them it was going to get bad. We got a heavy I yelled! a mech? yelled back my captain. yea don't know what type but get ready. Then I saw a disruption in my vision as I took cover from firing. My soldier with me a young recruit to the squad looked at me in a crazed way. Sir are you all right.? Get down I told him and I grabbed his shoulder and rushed it down to the floor. Then I slowly turned with my back against the wall. I saw the disruption again. then I turned on my EDS and saw a solider wearing active camo slowly walking to flank my squad. Nice try I said under my breath and I synched my helmet with my soldier next to me. So he could clearly identify the target and we opened fire. He began to yell, surprised at first and then in utter agony as plasma rifle rounds tore threw his armor and flesh. He dropped to the floor still breathing I finished him with my plasma pistol. As I did that ,I caught a glimpse of the mech when the blast doors were fully opened. It was a "BD 3000 Star Walker" equipped with laser and pulse cannons, and two plasma rifle turrets and Vector Four reinforced armor upgrades with plasma shielding.. It was a massive machine with 5 men inside to control it. "Dam it!"I thought as I backed back into cover . I always hated these battle mechs and find the operators using them to be cowards for not truly fighting. I commed everyone through our battle network in our helmets. Team we don't have enough fire power to tear through those shields on that heavy mech. Alpha team fall back! and regroup next to the giant white ship near the docking bay. As I left my position I was under a considerable amount of fire coming from the enemy. I managed to get behind cover behind a enormous metal container with broken ship parts inside them. My wingman on my shadow as we moved. Fire I said before even thinking and he fired from the right side of the container and I fired from the left. We managed to eliminate 3 of the enemy personnel, the last guy I hit nearly missed my helmet from a few inches if I hadn't ducked and crouch fired. My numarian rifle making short work of him. Lets move I said to my wingman. And we darted in a frenzy like ants leaving their home when its been flooded.

As I was evading enemy fire I commed my flight commander. Aye fox do we have any heavy weapons onboard? iam facing a heavy mech vector armor upgraded. Uhh shit hold on alex give me a sec. you're the flight commander! you are suppose to know everything that's onboard! I know sir give me a sec. I was growing impatient as I caught a laser round in my leg but my armors shields quickly dissipated it. But it still hurt like hell and I had my team in my sight as was racing for their postion. When fox commed back sir we do have one weapon The Nm109 Particle destroyer but we only have two shots. All it takes is one that has to do! Send some men to bring it to us at this rondaview point quickly. At my last word I jumped into cover, but I felt something wrong. My wingman was not behind me instead he was 15 feet away laying on the ground returning fire. bleeding from the waist down. My vision began to slur and I was lost in the moment as I ran toward him with every fiber in my being. As I started to jump to close the distance I seen the Star walker target and opened fire on him. I seen a greenish energy with a bluish tint just swallow him up. That's it he was vaporized I thought but the force of it caused me to fly back and I fell near to were I started. My team helped me up and my shields started to recharge. I caught a glimpse of the men who came with the Nm109 Particle destroyer. Then I opened my eyes fully and I greeted them with a grunt. Then they said they had a little surprise. And one of the soldiers pulled from his back an automated turret. I said good with an excited voice with a slight pain in it. Set it up. He threw the turret and it opened up. And immediately began to do work. I could hear the cries of enemy soldiers taking damage from our turret assault. Now lets fire our particle destroyer. yes sir it will just take us a minute to set up. Dammit I said! well hurry we don't have all day. Then I synched my helmet with the turret to gain control of it,and as a bonus get a view from the battle field in a safe way. Once in the turret I could see 9 enemy soldiers left and the mech moving at a menacing pace. I began to open fire on a cluster of enemies taking refuge behind an old starship. I was shooting at the cockpit area and I eventually broke the glass window and my laser shots went past the second window and neutralized an enemy solider. This must have been someone close to them because 4 of them immediately broke cover and started charging our position. Wrong move for them I mowed them all down with my turret fire and additional help from my team. Then something incredible happened the mech started to make a weird sound. And then it flew up into the sky. My emotions grew from shock to worried to terrified when it landed right in the midst of our position. Crushing 3 of our men who didn't suspect a thing. The mech had four legs and crushed our turret when it was trying to get a lock on me. I could see the inside of the mech as I darted from cover to cover my team in disarray but firing back. Jack: Alex this has gone to shit we need to take it out where are the men with the particle destroyer. Alex: I don't know jack but I think there…. Right in front of my face I seen the Nm109 particle destroyer and inside of it loaded with a special type of energy cartridge designed specifically for this weapon. I grabbed it. As this was all going on jack was yelling in my ear to respond now. Jack I have it! watch the fireworks . I leaned quickly from cover and fired the the particle destroyer from over my shoulder. I only had a mili second to aim and since my target was big I fired and prayed for the best. There was a great explosion that tore through the hull of the great white ship we were battling in the middle of. The heat was intense my Artificial Intelligence. in my suit began to bitch: Warning heat levels dangerous, Warning heat levels dangerous, Warning heat levels dangerous. Then I heard a second explosion and I saw a mech leg fly over me with the speed and ferocity of a small car caught in the winds of a F5 tornado and it hit the hangars energy shield that was protecting us from the raw power of space. I peaked from my position. And to my surprise I saw the mech still standing 3 legs now and barely on fire with damage to the cockpit area there was a huge crack in it and I could tell one of the operators were dead do to the smeared blood stain in the area. It must of impacted directly on top of him. They were temporarily paralyzed surprised probably by the raw power of the attack. now's my chance I thought. I mounted my weapon and before I could sqeeze the trigger. The the mech started to rain down laser turret fire on my position with the combination of plasma cannons also trained on me. I fired again but the projectile was destroyed mid air from the turret fire and plasma cannons and another explosion emerged this one very violent, but the mech walked through the flames in the air and the smoke in an alarming pace. I dropped the particle destroyer and I ran to my left since there was enough debris and broken ship pieces to conceal me so I thought. and commed my team. Alpha team seven this is Squad Captain Alex Sipino. The mech is still standing. Hostile foot soldiers unknown. Roger this is alpha ranger blue 1, we are on your immediate six sir, and we advice you to keep moving the mech has your position locked sir. GET OUT OF THERE!And I felt a strong wind on my armor and it was the mechs leg trying to crush me. Then I remembered an old trick my crazy training advisor lieutenant Romm taught me NEVER to do . These things can crush you at a distance but stand directly under the middle part of the body and they cant get you. The angle is just not that right to maneuver. It was never intended for someone to get that close to a mech and be fearless. So I continued to run to find a good chockpoint in which to implement my I seen a broken section of the great white ship half in flames still partly attach to the main structure but only by a few connected metallic poles and lines. All the while dodging plasma fire and lasers coming at me like bees, when someone disturbs their hive. I found myself hiding inside the damaged ship section and as soon as the mech came by I went for it. I sprinted to the mech closely behind. I managed Dodging a gaint sledgehammer type attack. But was rewarded when Directly under the mech I could see a wire hanging that was on the inside of the blown away leg. I grabbed it and I felt my nano bots in my suit began to work their magic. I started the ascent up the robotic machine. And I climbed to right where the leg once connected to the main body. and I noticed as I got to the top of the structure that connect the leg to the body. It was actually a little small room. Half of it blown away of course with the metallic leg. But I could see a light grey door. With a red light flashing on it. I made my way to the door dodging electrical wires and volts of electricity coming out of live lines that are connected to nothing but still flowing. I almost lost my footing as I got on the ledge to the door, due to it being partially melted away. The door itself had a security key. But my guess is the sudden trauma and surge of electricity to the door made it freeze the combination in its place. The numbers were 4778. I just pressed enter and the door screeched as it slowly opened up. It only opened up halfway and I entered what seem to be a medium sized corridor. Then jack commed me. Alex are you all right? where are you? iam reading your location on the mech. Iam inside jack I just got in iam going to need you and the team to distract them. While ill finish them off in here. Got chu alex, Jack out, Roger that I exclaimed! I had entered in the middle of the corridor, and the door behind me was starting to smoke. I started to move to the right of me and crept down the hallway silently. I was unarmed except for my suits built in plasma sword. But I know I could handle a few small arms fire shots before my shields needed to recharge. I came to a split in the corridor and words on the center wall dividing the two lanes were in military format and were inscribed in the wall and the words themselves illuminated a stylish blue when I got closer to it. The one to the right read: Control room A1

The left read: Energy Cells/Main Engine Room B2

I thought for a second. I could just sabotage the engine or I could just eliminate the operators.. either way we win…. Then I heard a sharp noise as if a moment in time snapped. I heard the door to my right begin to make a sound as if it were going to open. I swiftly backed up in the main corridor and hid on the right side of the wall. Under flickering purple lights that would turn on and off every other second, due to the initial damage received from my particle beam. The soldier himself was wearing an all white armor nothing like I seen the foot soldiers wearing who were around ground level to the mech. They just had standard combat gear and armor nothing to flashy. But I could tell by the armor that it was advanced like mine. But it did have a strange symbol indeed embedded on it. It had a peculiar White butterfly on the upper left part of his armor on his shoulder. With words in medium size compared to the butterfly that read "White Charisma" And the butterfly seemed to be fading away, this guy has been in a few battles I thought to myself. It seemed odd I wonder what the butterfly meant and what it stood for in terms of white charisma? But there was no time for Day dreaming now. I had to react I readied my suits plasma sword .He went to the door to the left, the one that read: Energy Cells/Main Engine Room B2. As he approached the door he gripped his helmet as if he was getting a comm and I heard him reply back to whoever he was talking to saying. " Were engaging the enemy now sir. Yes we had a little setback but nothing we cant handle. The situation will be under control shortly sir don't worry. Yes sir we suffered casualties/ and are now mopping up we don't need reinforcement. I understand sir", and as he continued to talk I was creeping up on him slowly in a crouched stance. Plasma sword out and fully functional. As I got right behind him and cocked my arm back to produce a fatal stab. He suddenly froze. I launched my attack and as soon as I did he ducked down and quickly turned around which was followed by a quick slash of his own plasma sword, but my instincts were to fast. I mean taking down a numarian ice dragon builds you up for these kind of things. But I was real lucky that I jumped back and his plasma sword missed my stomach section of my armor by just inches as i jumped back partly surprised. "Aah numarian battle ops no wonder we couldn't kill you with the first wave". The soldier exclaimed! I again back up into the main corridor to put distance from myself and him and also to have some room in case things got out of hand. While I was doing this backing up with my plasma sword drawn. I snapped back. You must be special ops your self! White Charisma by the looks of it.

was a "BD 3000 Star Walker" equipped with laser and pulse cannons, and two plasma rifle turrets and Vector Four reinforced armor upgrades with plasma shielding.. It was a massive machine with 5 men inside to control it


End file.
